Music of the Heart
by dancing-songbird
Summary: There's more to Twilight Town than what meets the eye and the Trio of Twilight Town have caught the attention of an ancient being. After Xion sacrifices herself to protect those she cares about, Tsar Lunar decides to add another person to the playing board and a new spirit is born. A storm is brewing on the horizon, and the winds are starting to change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _When I first awakened, I saw the Moon. And he told me my name._

 _-Xion Keystone_

Tsar Lunar watched sadly from his home the moon as the two youths fought before him, the girl inwardly fighting for her friend to cease her existence.

He remembers these Nobodies; they came to his realm often, eating ice cream on the clock tower.

He remembers the blonde boy, the one carrying the fractured heart, the incomplete Nobody, when he began learning from the others of the Organization.

He remembers the redhead, the one who took the blonde in and began their tradition at the clock tower.

He remembers when the blonde brought the empty child to his world, how he began filling her with life and brought her into their little tradition.

He remembers how they joked and grew hearts in one another's presences.

He remembers their conversations, their arguments.

He remembers when the blonde one began collapsing when his Somebody began losing his memories and the black-haired one began to drain him.

He remembers when the black-haired one fled to his world in fear to discover the truth of her existence from the Nobody of memories.

He remembers when the red-haired one had 'retrieved' her, bringing her back to the ones that formed her existence.

It was truly sad that their friendships had to turn out this way.

The existence of a Nobody always ends with sorrow.

The tears collect as the blonde defeats his friend.

Tsar Lunar truly will mourn the passing of the Nobodies.

The tears begin to spill over as the blonde's memories begin to fade; disappearing like shapes in the fog.

He watches brokenly as the black-haired one falls, accepting her fate to fade back into the Keyblade wielder's memories.

He watches with compassion as her form begins to crystallize and disappear, leaving the one she considered her friend and brother.

He watches as the blonde one leaves, his own heart telling to fulfill her final request.

No, he decides, straightening, she will not end here. She will not end in sorrow with no one to mourn her death in the end. After all, she was just a child, and children were under his protection.

He retrieves her small growing heart, so confused with the memories of one who created her existence that it began accepting them as its own, and begins removing those memories, sending them back to where they came.

He smiles softly as the fledgling heart formed a connection with him.

Yes, she should do very well with _Lunar's Guide_ , he surmised. Her heart is young and strong.

He then paused, a thought passing through his mind, and then gently frowned.

She will have no memories, nor will anyone any of her. In untangling the chains of memory so deeply embedded in her heart, he had to separate her into her own being, to make her completely her own.

He didn't want her to feel bitter, like young Jack.

Her heart began to pulse in his hands

He started, surprised by the sudden action taken by the young heart.

He felt her pull on the connections not completely severed.

No, he thought to himself, a smile returning to his face, she will never be completely alone. Of that he was sure.

The Twilight Town train station was silent as a black haired girl opened her eyes, clothed in a knee-length dress with a startling resemblance to the Organization cloak, grey leggings and black-silver sandals. The girl looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she said to herself, and then looked down to look at herself.

Then suddenly looked up at the night sky in instinct, staring straight up at the luminous full moon "And who am I?"

 _Xion_

"What?" the girl spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

 _Good luck,_

"Who are you?" She looked around wildly, why did it say that name?

 _May you have good fortune Xion Keystone…_

She suddenly froze in realization, it was her name

… Lady of the Night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _That first day was one of the worst and best days I have ever experienced._

 _\- Xion Keystone_

Xion ran.

No one could see her, no one could hear her. No one could even touch her.

She stumbled through Twilight Town's streets trying to make sense of what had happened.

When she first awoke and the moon said her name, Xion thought she was dreaming. The moon doesn't talk, right?

" _ **Who are you?" The girl shouted, desperately trying to understand what was happening.**_

 _I am the Man of the Moon, Tsar Lunar._

 _ **She paused, not having expected an answer.**_

 _ **She was silent for a moment registering the information, and then asked another question, "If that is who you are, then who am I?" she whispered, speaking so soft that the breeze could hardly hear her.**_

 _You are Xion Keystone, Lady of the Night, Chosen wielder of the Keyblade, Lunar's Guide, Spirit of the Night._

" _ **What?" Xion took a few steps back, shocked and confused by what he just said, "What do you mean?"**_

 _What that entails you will have to find out yourself little one_ _ **, the voice sounded amused then became serious again,**_ _you have been given great power little moonbeam. Use the power given to you wisely. The time has come for the warriors of the Keyblade to come together once again._

" _ **What? ... the Key… blade?"**_

 _ **The voice suddenly sounded rushed,**_ _Our time together runs short little moonbeam. Be careful, even though you are now a spirit, those of the nether realm may still be able to find you._

" _ **But, wait! What do you mean?"**_

 _Good fortune, Xion,_ _ **the voice said softly, a breeze whispering past her cheek,**_ _Stay strong and trust your heart little moonbeam._

 _ **And that was the last she heard from him.**_

Xion gasped, faltering as she went through another person, her raw red eyes refilling with tears of hurt. But what kind of life is it if everyone you meet doesn't acknowledge your existence… doesn't acknowledge … never mind.

She suddenly fell to her knees, body heaving with dry sobs as the town participated in chatter that she will never be able to join. What was the point in existing if no one can see you?

'Maybe I should just leave.' the sprite thought dispassionately, slowly rising back up to her feet. "Not like anyone will care anyway." She said sadly, her voice only a small sound in the evening hustle and bustle.

The moon child suddenly lifted off the ground, a strange feeling bubbling up inside of her. It felt sweet, soft and airy, like liquid moonlight, her body sang in harmony to the haunting melody and began giving off a soft, silvery glow, "What is," the girl started, surprised by this new development before settling back down on the ground, the music fading to a faint whisper, "this?" She stared at her hands, trying to take in this new sensation, before smiling.

 _You are loved_

Xion closed her eyes and focused, trying to access the power. Hands clasped in prayer and brow creased in concentration. She nearly yelped as the power rushed back through her veins, singing a song laden in sorrow and joy, betrayal and redemption, her body flashed brightly, glowing with moonlight as the wind blew around her, singing with her arrival. Bringing their song to the ends of the earth and back

' _The moon has awakened to the fears of the past,_

 _A child has been chosen to face them,_

A golden man sending children to sleep pauses to listen.

 _Forgotten by those held closest to heart,_

 _Forgotten those that memories' held_

In Burgess, a wintery white-haired boy garbed in blue and carrying a shepherds crook listens to his friend the Wind.

 _The keys of old awaken her hands,_

 _The night will bring forth new light,_

In the North Pole, the inhabitants of Santoff Clausen cease their work, a large jolly man looking thoughtfully at a light-covered globe.

 _The spirits of old will not be forgotten,_

 _The moon will be renewed, the stars relit,_

In India, a brightly plumaged bird-woman lets the wind ruffle her feathers as she listens to its message.

 _The lights of the stars, of worlds unknown,_

 _Connected through the hearts of many,_

Down under, the Last Phooka stops painting the eggs under his care to pay attention.

 _Moon's daughter a light of the darkness,_

Lurking in the shadows, the lost knight listens.

 _A puppet no longer, she no longer bound by the chains of fate._

The moon's daughter crumpled down upon the stone-cobbled road.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Waking up, without memories, with no idea who you really are. It's one of the most terrifying things in the world._

 _-Xion Keystone_

When Xion woke up the next day, she was tucked within the Twilight Town clock tower, using a few abandoned blankets for comfort and surrounded by a ring of fine golden sand.

She yawned and stretched before looking at her surroundings, "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, gazing wide-eyed at the cogs and gears surrounding her, "The last thing I remember is..?" she grasped her head as the memory enveloped her in the feelings of power and pain of the moment she unlocked her powers. The wind…

She scrambled up onto her feet. She was Xion Keystone, for Heart's sake, daughter of the moon, lady of the night… whatever that means. She would not lay here hyperventilating, no matter how much she wanted to. Using the knowledge that she was given during her heritage awakening she spread her arms out to her sides and concentrated, drawing upon the feeling of moonbeams and promises, and of shining stars in the blackest night.

In two opposing starbursts of dark sparks and pearly moons, two Keyblades flashed into existence in her palms, setting her senses alight with the strange sentience they possessed as they brushed across her mind, each with their own unique light.

In her right hand was a skeleton key of gleaming black and star silver, a blade of the night. It felt elusive and keen to her senses, a weapon of power and might, a giver of strength to strike back upon those who stand before it.

Forged of glossy, lustrous black and gilded with bright silver, the blade had a silver hilt with a small stream of silver-embossed, jet black waves surrounding the handle to form the hand guards, a symmetrical stream flaring slightly at the top, a star bright, white gem gleaming at the hilt, and silver keychain holding an eight-point star.

Emerging from the top of the hand guards was the blade, a black stem continuing from the handle, thicker on the bottom and twisting upwards in a pleasing fashion, dark silver gleaming throughout. Then glittering upon the end to form the teeth of the Key was a cluster of dazzling stars strewn around the end, suspended with onyx threads twining from the blade and surrounding them.

 _Nightgleam_ , it sang in her mind, joyous and strong, _for a blade of the night I am._

In her left hand she carried a blade of the moon, a key of luminous white and soft silvers. It spoke to defend her friends, to keep promises made, to protect the lost and guide those in need; a blade of strength and protection, a light in the dark.

Crafted more solidly than her sister in arms, it was an instrument of simple beauty, with modest, silvery hand guards curving around the modest white handle and a silver-touched sapphire glittering bright upon its hilt. A silver chain hung from the base of the key, with a full moon charm linked to the end.

A blade of white protruded from the hilt, straight and emanating a soft, silvery light. The metal rippled out, and forming the teeth was a silver crescent moon, beautiful in its simplicity. The entirety of the blade had been carved carefully and intricately with symbols and stories weaving their way around the key's shaft, runes pulsating with a pearly light.

 _Lunar's Guide_ , it called, patient and wise, _for I am a blade who will show the way to those in need._

Xion gazed down at her hands, feeling the familiar power that came from her blades.

"Keyblades," she breathed, her tongue rolled easily over the word. Her eyes suddenly glazed over as her mind tried to remember where she had seen the weapon before. The blades disappeared as she fell to her knees. Crying out weakly she curled up on the ground, trying to remember what she was missing.

Minutes passed before she got back up. Then weakly, hesitantly, she got back on her knees, rocking softly back and forth to a beat only she could hear. Then she slowly got back up, using the clock tower rails to support herself. She was still trembling as she released the railing, eyes dilated, staring blankly outwards.

With a quick tense of her muscles she ran, trying to outrun the confusion of her cluttered mind. Sprinting, dropping, running, fleeing from her questions, a primal fear settled over her mind in a dark cloud of doubt. She tripped over her feet as she raced down the staircases, the wooden steps creaking with her rush downwards.

Sunlight shone upon her face as she burst across the thresh hold of the train station into the noon of Twilight Town. The sun beat down upon her form, almost shining through her silhouette. She paid this no mind as she ran away from the tower, from her birthplace.

Panic colored her view as she fled, clouding her vision, numbing her senses, yet making her completely hypersensitive at the same time. She wasn't sure where she was going, yet was completely sure of her footsteps as she sprinted through the alleys, road, and town squares making her way through the sleepy town.

Orange bricks and yellow walkways all blurred together as she pushed her body to her limit, losing her thoughts in the adrenaline rush born of her fear in a dizzying rush of speed and color that left her heart racing and her blood pumping frantically through her corporeal body.

Before she realized it, the landscape changed as she ducked through a crack in the city wall. The short tunnel opening up into a dark thriving forest. With trees that stretched up to the sky to block out the sun's vicious rays, Xion could feel a cool, damp breeze brush against her face. But yet she ran, the wild grasses slapping across her legs as she ran to a destination that she knew nothing of. Hair whipped across her face, but yet she ran, hardly knowing where she was going.

And she ran, never tripping, never stumbling, completely sure of every step she made. The panic she felt began to fade as she fell into a constant rhythm, bringing one foot in front of the other. Losing herself to the adrenaline that flowed through her body, the blue-eyed raven simply let her legs lead her to wherever they would go. And bit by bit, her speed shifted, changing from the reckless abandonment that had accompanied her run before, to a swift, sure-footed fleetness that nearly lifted her off the ground.

Never breaking her stride, she tore through the trees, ducking branches, skipping over tree roots, running straight through the forest towards a break in the dense foliage. Excitement and apprehension threaded through the raw power of her new-found emotions, as they responded to an unseen memory. Xion pushed her trepidation away as she embraced the light, breaking through the trees.

And hastily came to a stop. In front of her lay a set of tall iron wrought gates, held closed by a large lock. The striking black gate stood fast in front of a seemingly abandoned mansion.

Xion felt a sense of nostalgia and an underlying feel of melancholy tune their way through her chaotic emotions as she stood in front of the lonely home. She stood still as a haunting jumble of melodies resonated through her mind. As she listened, the moon sprite could faintly hear the unique sounds of the hearts within, each one slipping and sliding into the others.

She had heard snippets of song within the town, but they had been dull, muffled. Plus she had been so panicked, she hadn't put much thought into it. But this, this felt different, like she… knew them, somehow.

One was light, but sad. The song of a child, one of guilt and a hope for redemption. Xion felt the girl's sadness, her desire to make things right. The weak sensations that the girl hadn't realized.

She changed targets, this one was sort of muted, like those of the people back in the town. Less familiar. It was bitter, filled with hatred and distain. The moon sprite shivered, she hoped never to meet this cold person.

Focusing, she moved on to the last melody, and nearly flinched back. It sang of darkness and grief and intense self-hatred. A desire to be accepted back into the light, but believing that he never would be…

Xion frowned. She knew this person, he wasn't…the aching started up again. What were these feelings? Why did she feel as if she had done this before?

The girl looked straight on at the gates, locked, but… She felt Nightgleam reappear in her hand and looked down at it, glittering in the sunlight, urging her on…

Key blade… It was worth a shot.

Nightgleam's teeth gleamed and shone with magic, and its keychain clinked as Xion pointed it towards the gate's lock. The ravenette watched with awe as lights began to twirl around the teeth of her weapon, and the air began to sing with magic. As the magic reached a blinding blur, a beam of light shot out of her blade, darting into the keyhole. With an instinctual pull, the moon child gave her wrist a quick twist and the mechanisms within the lock shifted, unlatching the iron-wrought gates. With a dull creak, the gates began to swing open, though with a slow reluctance.

Xion willed Nightgleam away, and the Keyblade vanished in a shower of dark sparks and silver stars. A sense of excitement and eagerness began to bubble and fizz up inside her. So, she stepped forward.

AN: I've edited the previous chapters to fix a couple of things


End file.
